


Marionetka

by Frothulhu



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Choking, Choking on dick, Consensual Nonconsent, Cum drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dollification, Double Penetration, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Edging, Egg Laying, Emetophilia, Gang Rape, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Improperly set up BDSM scenes, Injections, Jack is a horrible sadist, M/M, Male Lactation, Mindbreak, Monsterfucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, No Aftercare, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Petplay, Piss kink, Public Sex, Unrealistic Sex, company wide sexual harrassment, cumflation, degredation, food control, mentions of birthing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frothulhu/pseuds/Frothulhu
Summary: Hyperion's research and development team isn't only known for designing new technology for their weapons. They also develop drugs to sell on the black market and Rhys has developed a deep and troubling addiction to one of them. Rhys seeks out his boss to negotiate an arrangement that would keep his access to his drugs, but ends up signing up for a new lifestyle that is more than he originally bargained for, but one he finds himself spiraling into, potentially losing himself in the process.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This fic is incredibly self indulgent. It's also a transpose of a roleplay I'm doing with my husband. Please, for the love of god, heed the tags. Not all warnings are present in each chapter, though all warning will happen in parts of this story. I'm gross. I know it. Please know that spite fuels me and any hatred received will be added to the spite fire. 
> 
> I drew inspiration from two forms of adult media - The hentai manga "METAMORPHOSIS" by Shindol and the hentai anime "Rinkan Biyaku Chuudoku" by White Bear. They're both gross, get uncomfortable and feature heavily mind break. If you're a legal adult and this is your bag baby, enjoy.

Hyperion was known primarily for weapons. However, like any other company worth its salt, they had a large and robust research and development department. Jack took full advantage of the brains working for him in that particular area having taken some of the biggest, the brightest and the most ethically questionable scientists and put them to work developing things that were beneficial to Jack. They developed the doppelganger program, and with it the Digi-Jack wristband (a technology they were continuously working to improve). Even with all of their amazing technological and weaponry developments, Hyperion produced all of them and more. Something they weren’t known for in the public eye was their drugs.    
  
The CEO of Hyperion, one Handsome Jack, was a very, very big fan of all things chemical that could make him feel good and have fun. Hyperion put a very small amount of money (in comparison - pharmaceuticals didn’t have the same strength monetarily as weapons) to drug development. It was purely selfish reasons on Jack’s part. They cultivated and formulated new (mostly) human safe drugs that Jack took when he wanted and they sold the overflow to the blackmarket. Their profit margins were higher on Pharmaceuticals than most drug manufacturers, but the money all went to private bank accounts on far away planets so that they money couldn’t be traced or taxed.    
  
One of the drugs that Hyperion developed was an aphrodisiac. Not many people knew about it, but it was one of their oldest developed drugs. They didn’t use it (much) as a company because of the lengthy time it was in effect, but also because it was incredibly addictive. It didn’t stop Hyperion from selling it, however, and it was an incredibly popular drug on the black market. At one point, Jack had been more interested in potentially reducing its effect time and addictiveness but that had long ago fallen to the wayside.   
  
Rhys was no stranger to chemical fun. He and Vaughn were big stoners in college and would lock themselves in their dorm for days smoking weed and engaging in hacking tournaments. That was how they paid for their habit, as well as all of their other bills. He still smoked now that he worked at Hyperion. The company’s drug use policy was full of loopholes and most managers turned a blind eye to employees that showed up tweaking, drunk or otherwise intoxicated. As long as they got their work done to an acceptable level, no one said anything. Rhys didn’t often show up to work stoned unless it was crunch time.    
  
Rhys was also incredibly kinky. He wasn’t currently tied to anyone (being an obvious nerd in his vanilla life meant he struggled romantically) but he did often go to kink parties and meet ups every few months. It was at a particularly filthy dungeon party that he was introduced to Hyperion’s aphrodisiac. His week had been particularly bad and it had left him wanting for extra punishment and so he accepted the injection with little thought.    
  
It was now six months later, almost to the day from when he first tried the drug. Rhys swallows thickly and steps into the elevator in front of him. He looks like shit - visibly casual but his skin is pale and eyes are sunken in. His veins are on fire and his entire body aches. He’s in agony, body screaming desperate for the pretty pink drug he’d been secretly injecting into his veins daily for a little over a month now. He had fallen far. What had been a dungeon party thing quickly became a weekend only thing and then a nightly thing. His attendance at work was still okay, but it was rapidly starting to not. He couldn’t take the drug in the morning, it  _ had _ to be at night if he wanted to work but it was getting harder and harder to focus on work when his veins and body felt so poorly. His attendance was fine, but his performance had dropped significantly. He was suffering, and there were only so many times he could blame his performance on anxiety or insomnia before he was going to start getting written up.    
  
In an act of desperation, he had scheduled a meeting with the CEO of Hyperion, Handsome Jack. He would have never even considered trying to do so in the past. This was his idol, someone he admired. Everyone that worked for Hyperion wanted to be Handsome Jack. Either wanted to be him, or be fucked by him and for Rhys that line blurred a lot. Rhys had manipulated his department manager into scheduling a meeting with Jack for him and it had somehow worked. Rhys presses the button for Jack’s floor - the top floor - and rides up.   
  
Rhys’ desperation wasn’t just drug related, however. His entire salary was going towards his habit. He was a month behind on rent and he didn’t have any food in his home. He had almost certainly lost weight - it was something Vaughn commented on when he noticed that Rhys was no longer bringing lunch to work. He couldn’t tell his friend that his entire diet was pretty much the cum of strangers.    
  
He scratches his arms, and the back of his neck absently, fighting off the burn in his veins as the elevator rides up. It takes far too long, but eventually he reaches the top floor. He steps out and lets out a shaky sigh, approaching Meg’s desk.    
  
“Name?” she asks, firm but polite, looking at Rhys expectantly. He opens his mouth to speak and his voice cracks. He clears his throat and tries again.    
  
“R-rhys. It’s uh Rhys. Rhys Strongfork…”   
  
Meg nods, seemingly unconcerned with Rhys’ stumble, even as he was internally beating himself up for looking like a fool in front of Handsome Jack’s secretary. It was mildly interesting that he could be so concerned considering how he felt. Meg nods once she finds his name and directs him to the waiting area.    
  
“Have a seat. He will call you shortly.”   
  
Rhys only nods, mutters his thanks and morosely makes his way over to the waiting area, practically falling into his seat. He slumps, his discomfort obvious in his posture. Meg pointedly ignores him, buzzing over to Jack’s office to let him know “his 10 o’clock was here”. Jack’s voice responds quickly, his tone sounding a bit cheerful as it echoed over the walls, giving Rhys a glimmer of hope.    
  
Ten minutes pass before Jack calls for Rhys, though for Rhys it feels like hours with how bad he feels. He gets up quickly from the uncomfortable chair and tries to make his way over to Jack’s office door with less sickness in his steps. It only sort of works.    
  
The doors open and Rhys walks in. He tries to not let the desperation and intimidation roll off of him in waves, though he was almost certain that the man at the desk in front of him could see through both. His misery keeps his fanboy in check. While Rhys had many different ideas regarding what it would be like to meet Jack, this was nowhere near anything he had ever fantasized about. Rhys sighs softly and approaches Jack’s desk with false confidence.    
  
“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Sir,” Rhys offers politely, managing to keep his voice mostly steady. The smile on Jack’s face was strange in a way that Rhys couldn’t put his finger on. He sits in front of him and Jack leans back in his chair, the strange expression still on his lips. Rhys felt like Jack could see right into his core and it made his stomach turn and his heart race with a strange sort of excitement   
  
“Oh it’s nothing. I figure it would be worth my time if you went through all the trouble, you know what I mean?”   
  
Meaning if the request wasn’t actually worth Jack’s time, he would probably end up not having to worry about paying rent anymore. Ever again. Rhys sweats, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the withdrawal or his nerves. He clears his throat some and nods, trying to be casual.   
  
“I won’t waste your time then. There’s… something that Hyperion produces that I would like to have regular access to. I erm… ah well, you know how direct deposit is. I can pay for it, obviously, but it's a few days before payday and I’m broke so I was wondering if I could… trade anything.”   
  
Rhys trails off quietly, sitting and looking at the older man in front of him. Jack sits for a moment, staring at Rhys with that strange expression still on his face. Rhys tries to not writhe in discomfort under the weight of his gaze, the nausea beginning to build further as his heart continues to pound with anxiety and dope-sickness.    
  
“Regular access,” Jack starts suddenly, making Rhys jump from the tension. He knows Jack saw that, but Jack doesn’t laugh or even comment on his hypervigilance.    
  
“‘Regular access’ means… what, exactly? Cause, I’m pretty sure you and I have different definitions of that phrase and the clearances it requires,” Jack says with a bit of a laugh. He pauses and waves his hand in the air as if to wipe away what he had just said.   
  
“Ah, but I’m getting ahead of myself. I don’t even know exactly what product you’re talking about!”    
  
Jack laughs a little too loudly and Rhys has to put in brain power in order to not flinch from the sound. He licks his chapped lips and clears his throat before he answers.    
  
“A-ah, right. Regular access being… once a day? As for what I’m talking about it’s the uhm… the uh p-pink drug. The injectable.”   
  
Rhys knows he looks as uncomfortable as he feels. Jack’s expression tightens, his eyes narrowing as his strange smile ticks up a few more notches. He looks like a predator excitedly considering the prey in its grasp. Rhys can’t tell if the churning in his gut is nausea or anxiety. The words are telling him things are going okay, but the tension in the room is telling him things are going incredibly poorly for him.    
  
“Oh yes…  _ that _ one…” Jack’s voice has a sharp edge to it, dropping in temperature as he looks at Rhys. In that moment, the younger man realizes that Jack knew what he was here for all along. Of course he did. He was Handsome Jack.    
  
“You know, kiddo, you’re not the only one interested in that little pink vial. What makes you think you deserve access to it over anyone else?”   
  
Rhys hesitates, his blood freezing in his veins making him feel more clammy than he already was. He thinks for a moment before fixing his eyes on Jack and settling for uncomfortable, brutal honesty. He has nothing to lose. Except his life. He doesn’t want to think about that.    
  
“I uhm… I didn’t really think that far. Didn’t think I would even get  _ this _ far.”   
  
Jack chuckles and rests his elbow on his desk, placing his chin in his hand. He fixes Rhys with an amused expression, almost as if he’s been here before many, many times and knows how these things usually go.    
  
“Let me guess -- you don’t even know what you would want to trade, do you?”   
  
“Oh. No. I do know that part,” Rhys replies calmly, nodding as he speaks. Jack’s eyebrows inch just a fraction up his forehead in mild surprise. Perhaps not many people came with offers in mind.    
  
“Oh yeah? Well, lay it on me, kiddo! You should have just opened with that.”   
  
Rhys sinks into his seat suddenly, slumping and letting his legs fall open. One hand slides between his legs, cupping his sex through the front of his slacks invitingly as he looks at Jack, hoping he doesn’t look like the sick, desperate junkie that he feels that he is.    
  
“I’ll let you fuck me. Especially after I get that drug… as much as you want. Empty your balls in me, just  _ please _ …” Rhys says quickly, almost feverishly. He squeezes his dick through his clothes, hissing through his teeth at the slight pressure.    
  
“It  _ hurts _ …” Rhys creaks through his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he rubs himself. He shudders in agony, panting. There’s sweat on his brow that he can feel and he knows it’s obvious. Despite all of his best efforts, he was sitting before the most powerful man in the universe, his hero, a sick, desperate junkie. He hates himself so much in this moment, but the drive for his fix kept his self loathing from spiraling. He wasn’t dead yet and he couldn’t give up hope until the floor under him gave way and Jack sent him flying out of the airlock.   
  
Jack looks over Rhys, eyes raking over his form and taking him in as if he were considering it. It’s not but a few seconds, but it’s long enough to make Rhys feel like a piece of meat. It makes his dick twitch sickeningly in his hand.   
  
“Is that right?” he says with a soft hum, his voice low. Jack sits back in his chair, his posture loose and comfortable. He regards Rhys with a slight tilt of his head and that strange expression back on his face.    
  
“You aren’t offering in hopes that you’re the first person to barter like that, right?”   
  
Rhys shakes his head, “No. I know I’m not the first. I know it’s easy to say fuck me when I’m already mindlessly horny. But, it’s all I got. I had to try.”   
  
Jack is quiet for too long, making Rhys’ skin crawl from the tension and discomfort. Something in his gut tells him that this is when he’ll be airlocked. He was about to die all for the sake of some stupid drugs. He was really willing to  _ die _ for his addiction? Rhys stops himself from squirming under the intense two-toned gaze of Handsome Jack. He can’t panic. He’s not dead yet.   
  
“It sure fuckin’ is easy, isn’t it?” he mutters quietly. His expression changes and morphs into an almost playful grin.   


“But, I’m sure you know that already. How long’s it been, huh?”   
  
“Twelve hours,” Rhys admits through a pained sigh, swallowing thick once again. Jack sucks his teeth, humming.    
  
“Only twelve hours, huh? That’s not a long time, you know. I feel like I’m the  _ last _ resort for most people, usually. I mean, who wants to approach their boss for  _ drugs _ , am I right?!” Jack says with a wide smile and a sharp bark of a laugh. Rhys flushes, still slumped unprofessionally in his seat. Who cares? Jack knows he’s dopesick. Rhys knows if this fails he’ll die. Professionalism died when he asked Jack for drugs in exchange for sex.    
  
“I-I know. I’ve been hooked for a few months . Getting harder to find…” Rhys admits freely hoping that something, anything, he says or does no matter how degrading will get him what he needs. He’ll deal with the fall out of that later. Right now he needs his drugs.    
  
“Mmh, that’s a shame. Makes sense you had no choice but to come to me.”   
  
Jack presses a button on his desk. A secret drawer pops open and from it Jack pulls out a small box. The CEO snaps several locks open, flipping switches and turning dials until it opens. Out of the box Jack pulls out a single, unlabelled vial of bright pink, almost glowing liquid holding it up for Rhys to see. Rhys’ heart surges with hope in his chest when he sees it. His need builds, mouth almost watering as his veins ache and burn.    
  
“No joke I’d let you do anything to me if it meant I didn’t have to give it up…” Rhys mutters quickly under his breath. Jack, of course, hears every word. He smiles, almost sneering down at Rhys with uninhibited disgust in his eyes, making Rhys feel even worse.    
  
“You like this stuff that much, huh? Talk about glowing reviews!” Jack tilts the bottle a little, showing off the drug to Rhys as a tease.   
  
“Well, I dunno. Anyone can offer me that after they’ve taken a little bit of this stuff.”   
  
“I’ll start before,” Rhys croaks out, almost whining in his agony. Jack looks at the vial before peering at Rhys out of the corner of his eye.    
  
“Well, maybe if you’re convincing…”   
  
Rhys opens his legs further, rubbing his cock through his pants more. He arches up, trying to seem inviting to the older man with the drugs he so desperately wanted in his hand.    
  
“ _ Please _ , boss,” Rhys begs shamelessly, fixing Jack with a half lidded gaze. “My hole is tight and I suck dick like a pro.”    
  
_ That _ has Jack raise a brow in curiosity, “Really now? Quite a bold claim you’re making there, kiddo! I’ve had my dick sucked a lot. So, how about this…” Jack trails off and pushes back away from his desk some.    
  
“You can come under my desk and put those claims to the test and if I like it then we can  _ negotiate _ some terms?”   
  
Rhys flies out of his seat, yanking off his tie. He throws it behind him as he settles on his knees before Jack, crawling under his desk once the older man gives him the room to move. Rhys’ hands slide up Jack’s inner thighs over his jeans, moving to work the tab open. Jack raises his hips, aiding Rhys as the younger man tugs his jeans and underthings down to expose his flaccid dick.    
  
Rhys puts Jack’s cock on his face, inhaling deeply his scent. Jack’s cock was huge and if he didn’t feel so incredibly shitty he would probably be excited by the prospect of getting to choke on this massive cock. How many times has he fantasized about doing exactly what he was doing right this moment? The fantasy usually didn’t involve it being done in exchange for dope.    
  
“Holy shit, I hope I can swallow it all…” Rhys mutters as he curls his fingers around the base of Jack’s dick, beginning to stroke him slow. Jack sighs and Rhys feels his cock twitch in his hand. He seems pleased with the sight of his dick resting on Rhys’ face and he even rolls his hips forward some into his hand when he begins to touch.    
  
“Don’t worry about that, kiddo. We’ll make it work…” Jack murmurs down at him. Rhys nods some, finding that he’s beginning to feel strangely turned on under the dope sickness. This was still his fantasy, after all. He enjoys the idea of Jack making it fit into his mouth and throat. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick on him if he does.    
  
“Sure thing, boss,” Rhys says quietly, his voice low. He licks a long stripe up the side of Jack’s dick, the other man sliding his hands into Rhys’ hair. He could feel that his hair was damp with sweat and he hoped that Jack didn’t mind. He didn’t seem to. Jack hums once Rhys slips him into his mouth, his dick hardening up quickly. That seems to drive Rhys and he swirls his tongue around the head of Jack’s cock before beginning to swallow him down. Jack pushes his hips forward, shoving his dick into Rhys’ throat faster than he’s prepared for. The younger man recovers quickly, pulling off of him, only to immediately swallow him back down in a way he was comfortable with.    
  
“Mmh, you done this before? Outside of the drugs, I mean…”    
  
Rhys nods some to Jack’s question, absently thinking of the handful of dicks he sucked before he became a junkie. Rhys swallows around Jack’s dick and begins to slurp over the hard flesh eagerly, working his lips almost to the base. He pulses in Rhys’ mouth and Jack lets out a wonderful moan of appreciation.    
  


“Fuck yeah. I can tell…” Jack mutters in response. His dick throbs more in Rhys’ mouth, dripping pre onto his tongue. His stomach turns a bit as he swallows it but that only drives Rhys more. He forces the rest of his dick into his throat, gurgling around him easily. He had suspected that all of the sex he had while on the drug had completely rid him of his gag reflex but it was only confirmed now. His face and nose are soon buried in the curls at the back of Jack’s cock, his face and lips getting wet from sucking.   
  
“Oh _shit_ I see you didn’t come to play… wasn’t expecting that!”  
  
Jack grips the back of Rhys’ head and forces him down, holding his dick in Rhys’ throat. The younger man stares up at him with half lidded, glassy eyes - some mixture of turned on and dope sick. His cock was shamefully hard in his pants, turned on and driven by Jack’s humiliation. Rhys presses his tongue - pierced, much to Jack’s surprise - tight to his dick once Jack starts to fuck his mouth and throat.   
  
  
  
Rhys is made a mess by Jack, his throat ravaged by cock. Rhys feels humiliated and turned on by Jack’s degradation and even more turned on by how shameful he felt in being turned on. If Jack were to mock him for this he would probably fall in love. But, that was why he wanted Jack so bad. It wasn’t like Rhys was a stranger to the knowledge that Jack was a terrible person. That’s what made him hot. He knew Jack would be mean to him and he, deep down in the deepest recesses of his shame, really wanted that. But, Jack was always supposed to remain a fantasy, even if Rhys chased the Hyperion dream like every other schmuck that idolised Handsome Jack. He never expected or even believed he would get this far.   
  
Jack’s drug allowed him to indulge in his deepest, darkest most shameful fantasies without fear. The shame went away and the pleasure was intensified and now he couldn’t even cum without it. Jack’s two-toned gaze is focused on him, fingers curled tight in Rhys’ wet, clammy hair as he drives his dick forward. He grinds on Rhys’ tongue idly, shifting his foot and pressing the top of his shoe right under Rhys’ hard cock and balls. Rhys moans softly around Jack’s dick and absently grinds against his foot, causing Jack to laugh.   
  
“Holy shit you’re _getting off_ on this, aren’t you? There’s not a drop of drug in your system yet you’re suckin my dick like you would all day if I wanted you to!”   
  
Rhys groans and nods, pulling his mouth off of Jack’s cock. He strokes it quickly, lowering his head to tongue Jack’s balls almost greedily.   
  
“Yeah,” Rhys admits with a burning face, “I would. I’d drink your cum all day. I’d keep your cock warm in my ass or in my throat. You can do literally anything you want to me. I don’t care. Want me to be your personal cumdump? I’ll do it. You wanna piss on me? Piss on me. Pass me around like a toy at board meetings, make me take care of the shareholders. I’ll do it all without protesting if I can… have it…” Rhys erupts, his almost babbling reinforced by how sick and turned on he was. He feels disgusting with himself as his dick throbs in his pants, hard and needy with shame. Rhys grinds forward again on Jack’s foot, groaning softly at the pressure.   
  
“I’ll be your dedicated fucktoy, nothing more than a set of holes for you to make your dick cum with, boss… Jack. You can even kill me when you’re bored. Just make sure I’m high when you do it…”  
  
Jack laughs loudly, cruelty tinged in the tone as he grinds his dick over Rhys’ face, giving both cheeks a slap before he pinches Rhys’ mouth open and shoves his dick back in. Rhys moans, his eyes rolling in his head a bit as he seems to get lost in the intensity of the way Jack is treating him.   
  
“You’d really let me do whatever I wanted to you, huh? You practically are right now and you’re as sober as a judge,” Jack almost croons down at him, pulling his hair and shoving his cock back into Rhys’ throat, making the younger man moan.   
  
“Why don’t you ask me again after I cum in your throat?”  
  
Rhys gurgles and does his best to accommodate Jack’s request, trying to work his mouth quickly over the hard flesh of his dick. Jack takes over quickly, shoving his dick deep into Rhys’ throat a few more times his pace hard and erratic. He holds his head down in his lap and groans as he empties his balls into Rhys’ throat.  
  
“ _Fuuuuuck_!”  
  
Rhys only gags a little with the force of Jack’s throat fucking, taking the load the other man gives him, not really having much choice in the matter. After a few moments of Jack’s dick pulsing with release, his finally comes down, letting Rhys’ head go. The younger man pulls back off of his dick, shaking some and coughing from the force.   
  
“Ahhh, damn! That was good. Even without the drug. Most people won’t try it without it,” Jack mutters, his voice a little lazy with his post orgasm relaxation. He fixes Rhys with a cheeky grin and plops his softening cock back on Rhys’ face, just to keep up the humiliation. Just to remind Rhys of what he is and where he is.   
  
Rhys takes the shame, his dick straining against his pants. His stomach churns, the cum in his belly the only thing he’s taken in today. That was true of most days. His body was less concerned with food when he was high and didn’t want it when he was sober.  
  
“I like it. I like a lot of fucked up things,” Rhys admits quietly, “The drug gets rid of the shame. It lets me chase what I want. Now I can’t cum unless I’m high.”  
  
Rhys groans in agony, wrapping his arms loosely around Jack’s leg. He absently grinds against his foot still, looking up at Jack past the cock resting on his face.  
  
“I’ll suck you dope sick. I’ll fuck you dope sick. Just please… either cure me or give it to me…”  
  
Jack looks down at him with half lidded eyes and for the first time, Rhys can see the interest in his gaze. He whimpers, rolling his hips gently but steadily, getting off and humiliating himself for Jack’s entertainment while he thinks on Rhys’ proposition.  
  
“So, let's say I change your position in the system -- the public one, the one that everyone can access -- to something like ‘CEOs fucktoy’, you’re not gonna care?”  
  
Jack’s cheeky grin is lazy, aimed down at him as he speaks with his intentions plain in his eyes.  
  
“Cause if we’re doin’ this kiddo, it’s all or nothin’.”  
  
Rhys shakes his head slightly, not wanting to disturb the dick on his face lest it upset Jack.   
  
“No. I don’t care. Change it. Change it to whatever you want.”  
  
Jack’s eyebrow raises a bit. Rhys quietly knows that the choice is an illusion. Jack isn’t warning him of what entering this would be like, Jack was telling him what his new life was going to be. The choice of accepting Jack’s terms was an illusion. It was accept what Jack told him or death. He knew that. It was unspoken but he knew it hung in the air as an understood notion.  
  
“This goes on after work hours, too. You’ll be a 24/7 employee. Quite the promotion!” Jack lazily reaches for the vial as he speaks, plucking it back up with his fingertips.  
  
“The rules will be adjusted as we go and are up to my discretion so long as I’m providing you with this little treat. Got it?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Rhys responds obediently and unquestioningly, his voice trembling with illness. His eyes aren’t even focused on Jack. They’re focused on the drug in the vial. It was so close. His body ached and burned so badly.   
  
“And I can take this all away at the drop of a hat… but I won’t do so without warning. You get a few chances because I _like_ you. And this is… new.”  
  
Jack’s grin takes on a cruel edge and his lips curl just slightly. Rhys can only nod in acceptance. This was what he signed up for, after all, coming up here. He didn’t know what to expect from Jack but he knew it wouldn’t be anything light and easy. But a part of him knew that already and that was what he wanted. A part of him was bored of the life he had been leading, even with the drugs and the strange men. He needed a life and a lifestyle that suited his drug use and being Jack’s pet was exactly that.   
  
“I had been thinking about buying an animal. Like a cat or something. Guess you’ll do, huh, kitten?”  
  
Jack passes the vial down to Rhys under his desk and the younger man’s heart swells to almost bursting in his chest. _Yes!_ _He had it!_ Rhys’ hand trembles as he delicately holds the vial, scooting back off of Jack’s foot where he had been grinding to settle onto the floor. His hard dick could wait. He had drugs.  
  
“A-ahh y-y-es, sir. Uhm… do you have a syringe?”  
  
Jack nods and reaches back into the box. He tosses down a syringe and alcohol for Rhys. Rhys picks them up from the floor where they land and his hands quickly work at tearing open the sterile packaging.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“It’s nothing. What’s your name again?” Jack asks with a quiet hum, watching Rhys quickly but carefully prepare himself and his drugs for use.   
  
“Rhys,” he replies, his voice firm so Jack doesn’t think he’s not paying attention to him. In his periphery, he sees Jack nod.  
  
“Well, Rhysie, I hope it helps.”  
  
“Thank you, sir…” Rhys answers, his eyes focused on filling the syringe. Rhys empties the vial of its contents, loading the needle with the fluid. He flicks the syringe carefully, popping bubbles and carefully forcing air out of the tube until little pink droplets spill from the tiny needle. Rhys grips the skin of his belly, pinching up the little fat that remained on his too thin frame before jamming the needle in at an angle. He slams down on the plunger, forcing the pink liquid into his body with a sigh. The relief hits him almost immediately, the nausea fading as he pulls the needle from his skin and caps it quickly.   
  
A few moments pass and Rhys is already almost a puddle at Jack’s feet. He feels human again, the clamminess in his skin fading and his natural colour returning to his face. He moans some, the drug beginning to settle more and more over his brain as it corses its way through his system quickly. He leans against the edge of Jack’s golden executive chair, looking up at him from the floor at his feet. With the drug coursing through his system and the effects beginning to build, Rhys couldn’t help but look forward to his new life of being Handome Jack’s personal fuckpet.   
  
Little did Rhys know just how far Jack planned on pushing his new toy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for Overdose mention. I apologise for the rather abrupt end. I will pick up in the next chapter..

Jack looks down at the puddle of Rhys next to his chair, watching him for a moment as the drugs work their way through his system. He was much cuter now than he was when he was ill. Though he had been incredibly delicious looking all miserable and sick, desperate to do anything to feel better. The agony and the begging for relief were all just foreplay for him and Rhys had passed his test with flying colours. Jack casually rests his ankle on his opposite knee, crossing his legs but leaving his dick free, not putting himself away just yet. After all, Rhys had just shot up and now he could take advantage of his invention and his new pet.   
  
“Better now?” he asks calmly, dropping his hand to gently pet through Rhys’ still sweat soaked locks. A shower would come later. For now, he needed to consider moving all of his meetings around. He was about to have an incredibly horny man on his hands and he wanted the free time to take advantage of him. Jack plucks a sharps container from his desk area, and holds it out for Rhys who plops the syringe into the container.    
  
“Mmhmm... _ god _ , much better…” Rhys slurs somewhat, peering up at Jack with a glassy gaze and blown out pupils. “Feel human.”   
  
Jack cannot help the little smile that crosses his lips as he gazes down at Rhys, beautifully intoxicated in front of him. His cheeks were now getting flushed as the drug continued to work its magic inside of Rhys’ body, chemicals causing hormones to flood his brain and his body. Soon Rhys would be aware that the version he had gotten from Jack was  _ much _ higher quality than what he had been getting on the streets. For now, however, the CEO indulges in watching Rhys spiral further into his intoxication.    
  
“Ah, what’s my new job title?” Rhys asks with a slight giggle, his voice thickening with the building arousal from the injected aphrodisiac. Jack hums, pulling his fingers out of Rhys’ hair as he feigns consideration of the issue. He hadn’t really decided on that yet. Really, the offer of changing his job title in the system was more of a way to see if he was really dedicated. Maybe he would.    
  
“That’s a good question, Rhysie! It can be whatever I want, after all. See, I was thinking of leaning towards something totally obvious but, I dunno… maybe I don’t want everyone to know you’d be a word or two away from swallowing down my cock at any moment. I haven’t decided yet,” Jack says with a sigh, resting his cheek on his fist as he feigns considering it. Really, he had already made up his mind but the game was the fun part. The bulge in Rhys’ pants was obvious and Jack is quietly impressed that he’s not touching himself yet. The blissed out expression on Rhys’ face pleases him as well and his slight smile grows. Jack curls his fingers into Rhys’ sweaty hair again and tugs it a bit roughly. Rhys groans and tilts his head back, looking up at him with an empty stare.   
  
“I’m  _ really _ leaning towards ‘CEO Cocksleeve’,” Jack purrs down at Rhys with a low tone. Rhys stares blankly as the words process in his intoxicated brain for a moment before his lips quirk up in a little smile, seemingly keen on the title.   
  
“Yeah? Just in the system or… with a name tag?”   
  
Jack’s grin grows with Rhys’ answer and he chuckles a little, “Definitely a name tag. Maybe if it’s obvious enough, someone will beg me to let them use your blissed out little hole while I’m not.  _ If _ I’m generous…”   
  
Rhys wriggles a bit, biting his lip as he stares up at Jack. The lust is plain on his face and the expression strokes Jack’s ego wonderfully. So eager and cute, Rhys was. He was going to be a fun fuck while he was high, clearly into some sort of kink. No surprise, considering the drug, but it would be interesting to see just how far down the hole Rhys was. Jack lets go of Rhys’ hair again and the younger man lets out a soft whine.    
  
“Uhm… do I live here?” Rhys asks, his voice thick and slow. He sways some in his spot, seemingly moving to music that only he could hear. Jack turns his chair more towards Rhys, resting on his elbow as he looks down again. Rhys’ eyes flit up and stare openly at Jack’s cock.    
  
“What? You mean in the office, or with me?”   
  
“Mmh, both, though I did mean you,” Rhys replies slowly, sitting back and letting his legs fall open. There’s a wet spot forming on the front of Rhys’ slacks. He must be in agony, Jack thinks.    
  
“Well, there’s a penthouse attached. So yeah, we’ll live there,” Jack replies with a nod, “You must got a cheap one or two bedroom apartment?”   
  
“Yeah. Got a roommate,” Rhys replies after a moment, “We split it. But, I can stay here.”   
  
“Good,” Jack says simply before standing. He leaves his pants undone, knowing there was no need to tidy himself. He would be busy soon enough again. Jack leans carefully over his desk and presses the button to the intercom with a click.    
  
“Meg, sweetheart, cancel my meetings. Make  _ them _ reschedule,” he chirps cheerfully into the microphone before letting go of the button. Meg replies quickly and simply, agreeing cheerfully to his request. Jack peels himself away from his desk and looks down at Jack.   
  
“Follow me, then.”   
  
Rhys nods and stands slowly, his legs wobbling. His boner is so obvious, as are his hard little brown nipples under his white, too big button up. Jack thinks he looks absolutely delicious.    
  
“I uhm… I have a question..? Two. Yeah.” Rhys’ voice is husky with his desire and his brain seemingly had left the building a while ago with how slow he was speaking.    
  
“Go for it!” Jack says, upbeat compared to Rhys’ intoxicated drawling. He walks, Rhys’ following behind him. He manages to keep up with the older man, despite his intoxication.    
  
“Can I get my stuff from my apartment? And what do I do when you’re not here…?”   
  
Obviously Jack would still have to work. He couldn’t spend all of his time with his new fuckpet, he had a company to run, after all. The older man makes his way across the room, pulling a heavy book from a bookshelf until a click is heard. The wall smoothly slides away revealing a door with a retinal scanner, which swiftly scans Jack’s eye before unlocking.    
  
“Yeah, we can arrange to have your stuff brought here. We will work it out later. As for when I’m not here, you’ll stay in this room. Don’t worry you won’t starve or anything.”   
  
Rhys  _ was _ just a little too skinny under his clothes, probably from spending his grocery money on drugs. The younger man nods and walks with Jack into the penthouse. The door clicks shut automatically behind Rhys. Jack notes that the younger man is keeping his arms locked behind his back.  _ Probably so he doesn’t touch himself _ , he thinks as he leads Rhys deeper into the room.   
  
“Thank you, boss. This is very generous…”   
  
Jack chuckles, flicking on lights once they enter the large and spacious sitting area that’s just a little too neat and tidy. Jack moves through the space quickly, paying no mind to the surroundings.    
  
“No problem, kitten. You think we need more space for your things?”   
  
Rhys shakes his head some, rocking on his heels a bit. His eyes keep flicking down from Jack’s face to his dick.    
  
“No I don’t uhm… I don’t have too much…”   
  
“Even better. I’m sure you’ve got the necessities, right?”   
  
Rhys nods once more, “Yeah. Clothes, toys… lots of toys…” he trails off, his eyes fogging over slightly as he clearly thinks about his toys back home. Jack chuckles again as he leads Rhys back into the bedroom. The room is surprisingly spartan, much like the rest of the penthouse. Everything in here, unlike the rest of Hyperion, was function over form. There was decor, of course, things littered about praising his genius and his success. There were framed digital articles, paintings, photographs, posters all praising Jack littered about. The home was full of the signs of his success and his wealth but there was little of Jack’s personality in the space, merely fancy for the sake of saying so.   
  
The bed, fortunately, is excellent quality. Jack sits on the edge of it as he continues to talk to Rhys, “Think about what you want to grab from your old place and let me know. We’ll schedule it. Don’t worry about furniture or whatever, I’ll get that.”   
  
Rhys kneels at Jack’s feet, sitting next to them on the floor in a way that makes Jack hum, pleased. At least Rhys seemed to understand what his role was without even needing to be told. He certainly wasn’t new to such a dynamic. That would make breaking him easier.    
  
“O-oh. Okay. Thank you, sir,” Rhys stutters slowly, rubbing his arm a bit and fixing Jack with a grateful smile under the haze of his lust.    
  
“For what? I’m not gonna let you  _ starve _ , kiddo. That would be counterproductive.”   
  
“Oh, well, I don’t mean that. Furniture…”   
  
“It’s not like you’re not going to pay me back, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jack sneers down at Rhys who only stares up at him with gratitude in his eyes. Jack  _ might _ just fall in love with him. He was acting perfectly. It would be interesting to see how long Rhys could keep up with such a demanding lifestyle, or if he would eventually cave and give it up.   
  
“But, we won’t worry about that right now. I’m sure you’ve got other things on your mind,” Jack says, his expression relaxing as he looks at Rhys. Or, more accurately, when he looks down at the wet stain on the front of Rhys’ work slacks.   
  
“Just your dick,” Rhys replies boldly with a cheeky smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Jack cannot help but to beam at that answer, lips stretching into a wide grin of approval.    
  
“Just the way I want it to be! Bet that itch is getting unbearable, huh?”   
  
“Yeah…” Rhys trails off, wiggling some on the floor next to him, but still, amazingly, not touching himself. Jack chuckles and reaches down to tug at his arm to pull him up off the floor.    
  
“Stand up. You’re probably hard as a rock in there, aren’t you? You wanna let me see it?”   
  
Rhys stands after Jack tugs him, shifting and stumbling to standing directly in front of his boss instead of to the side where he had been sitting. Rhys flushes, letting out a small huff of excitement.    
  
“I can show it to you?” Rhys whimpers out quietly, his hands already moving to work open the front of his pants, clearly eager to show off his hard dick. Jack nods his approval simply, tilting his head towards Rhys.    
  
“Might as well see what you’re working with.”   
  
Rhys’ pants drop to his ankles at that moment and he steps out of them quietly. His dick is as hard as a rock - angry, red, pulsing with need and dripping precum freely. He shifts his stance wider, opening his legs and lifting the tails of his button up to show off his desperate cock. His eyes are focused on Jack, amazingly and his hands keep to themselves still, further impressing his boss.   
  
“You know, most people usually can’t wait to tug their cocks when they get a hold of this stuff…” Jack murmurs, his eyes looking Rhys over a little more slowly. He reaches up to tug at the buttons of his shirt, ripping them off and letting the useless fabric fall to the floor. Rhys stands before him naked, having lost his shoes somewhere back in the office.   
  
“I’ve been shooting up every day for months. I got a bit of control back,” Rhys mutters in response. Jack hums his acknowledgement of Rhys’ words but doesn’t respond. His eyes rake over Rhys’ form, eyeing the evidence of track marks on his thighs, hips and belly, before settling on his erection. Rhys’ dick throbs, bouncing with excitement simply because Jack is looking at it. Jack knows that means that Rhys’ tolerance to his drug is building. Perhaps a forced withdrawal would be in order somewhere down the line. Jack hums softly, reaching out to lightly trace his finger around the head of Rhys’ dick.   
  
“That right? Hmm… maybe we should wait a bit longer next time…” he murmurs. Rhys gasps, his hips shuddering simply from the light touch. He doesn’t know what Jack’s words mean, too distracted already by the touch to question it.    
  
“M-Maybe…” he agrees absently, his mouth falling open as he licks his lips.    
  
“Nothing we can do about that right now... bet you wanna take care of this first..” Jack says quietly, his voice holding a teasing edge. Rhys whimpers and shudders, nodding quickly. He opens his legs wider slightly, bowing his legs out sideways to give Jack plenty of room to work.    
  
“A-ahhh if you-- mmh-- don’t mind… I’ll come quick~” Rhys sputters out through his whimpering, whining moans. Jack found it amusing that such a light touch was already too much for him. Jack continues to swirl his finger, miking a steady stream of clear, stringy precome out of Rhys’ dick and onto his fingers. It really wouldn’t take much to make the kid shoot - that much was obvious. Rhys lets out a shuddering gasp, his hips shaking as his lidded eyes glaze over further.   
  
“O- _ oh _ … it’s-it’s still kicking in Jack…” Rhys groans out thickly, making Jack chuckle. A knowing smile spreads across Jack’s face as he regards Rhys in his current state, panting and desperately hard. He knew Rhys would have said yes to the drug anyway, but he may not have so eagerly slammed the entire vial if he had known it was more potent. And with the way Rhys’ desperate dick pours out precum, he knew Rhys would be in this state for a while.    
  
“Well, duh! Extra strength, princess. You think my  _ own _ tolerance is so low that I use what I sell?” Jack replies, a cocky edge to his tone. He snorts and rolls his eyes before giving Rhys’ dick one smooth, slow stroke. Rhys’ thighs tremble and his eyes roll slightly, a pitched whine flying past his lips.    
  
“I-I really will be yours--” Rhys gasps out, his voice still pitched, seemingly beginning to realize just how serious this was going to be. Thanks to the drug, however, he only seems to be excited further by the prospect.   
  
“You were mine the second you put that shit in your veins, kiddo,” Jack murmurs low, his voice a rough whisper as he tilts towards Rhys’ ear. He gives a quick swipe of his thumb over the sensitive head of Rhys’ cock.   
  
“You know that, right?”   
  
Rhys nods quickly, gasping at the swipe of thumb. He’s so cute, so sensitive due to the drug. Jack would have fun keeping him on the edge of orgasm.   
  
“M-May I cum, sir…?” Rhys pants out, his voice already tinged with desperation. Jack sucks his teeth, shaking his head slightly.    
  
“Already? It hasn’t even been five minutes, kiddo,” he replies, disappointment coating his tone thick. He clamps his hand tightly at the base of Rhys’ cock, noting he would need to put a cockring on this boy to keep his quick shot dick in check.    
  
“You don’t even  _ sound _ desperate. Why should I let you cum?”   
  
Rhys whimpers when Jack’s hand clamps around his dick. His thighs shudder and he whines even louder as the orgasm that he was on the brink of having was once again denied. He doesn’t complain beyond that, shaking his head a little.    
  
“A-ahaaa I’m sorry boss, I just really liked sucking your dick,” Rhys mutters, his toes curling as his pelvic muscles slowly start to unclench from their anticipation. His dick pulses still in Jack’s tight fist.    
  
“Y-you got me like this not the drugs!”    
  
“Oh, really?” Jack asks, amused. “You really like suckin dick that much? Not just while you’re high? Or is it because it’s  _ me _ ?”   
  
“B-both! I r-really love sucking dick but...yes! Because it’s you also--  _ fuck _ !” Rhys swears, his head hanging. He’s obviously painfully desperate for release and the tight grip Jack holds on him is driving him crazy. Jack’s focus on Rhys is intense as the other man speaks honestly.   
  
“You’re  _ Handsome Jack _ , and y-you want me… you let me suck your dick  _ God _ I’ve dreamed of it. I wanted to so bad and everytime I see you walk through I try to see it in your pants…”    
  
Jack smiles, breathing in deep as his ego  _ swells _ with Rhys’ desperate, horny babbling, (which is quite the impressive feat considering how big Jack’s ego already is). He was silently congratulating himself for listening to the voice in his head that told him to not airlock this cute boy.    
  
“Yeah, it’s true that I am pretty fucking amazing,” Jack says slowly, hips lips curled into a slightly playful grin, even as his voice drips with pride. He’d be preening if he didn’t have such a desperate pet to play with. His cute kitten was especially adorable right now all worked up and mindless. It wasn’t often he got to indulge in such intense play and he was eager to do so.    
  
“No surprise you wanted a piece of this. Lucky you, huh? Now you can get it whenever  _ I _ want. No wonder you offered up your ass so fast.”   
  
Jack grins and releases his tight hold on Rhys’ cock to give him a few strokes, immediately clearly bringing the other man rapidly back to the edge of release. Rhys fights the urge to cum, his eyes fluttering as he pulls his hips oh so reluctantly away from Jack’s torturous touch.    
  
“H- _ Haaa _ … pretty pathetic huh?” Rhys rasps out through his pants as his hips shudder and struggle to come down from the pleasure.    
  
“Yeah, actually. I mean, I’m barely doing anything and you’re about to blow.”   
  
Rhys gasps, taking a step back towards Jack. He takes a second and a third, drawing close enough to touch him if he wishes. Jack’s hand is immediately back on Rhys’ dick and it throbs dangerously in his grasp.    
  
“ _ Nngh _ … Jack… ah I think I took too much…” Rhys slurs out, hips shuddering just from the feeling of Jack’s hand touching him. He was so close, Jack could see, but he continued to deny him his release. This was far, far too entertaining and Jack was mildly disappointed he didn’t have cameras set up so he could rewatch the footage. Cameras, however, would be worked into the equation later. He was forming lots of deliciously awful ideas for his new pet, but they would be indulged later. Right now, he was torturing Rhys and he was having  _ fun _ .    
  
“Mmh? Strength too much for you?” he asks curiously as he rubs his thumb gently over the slit of Rhys’ cock. As if he didn’t already know the answer to the question. Rhys seems to believe he doesn’t, though Jack isn’t sure he has the brain or will power to doubt him. Not with the pleasure he’s bringing.   
  
“It’s making me like this.  _ Haa _ I normally don’t get so  _ hot _ ... ! It’s been so long since I felt like this…” Rhys pants out, his tongue hanging out past his lips slightly as he breathes. Jack’s thumb and hand quickly grow sticky with precum as he continues his tease, lightly stroking over the head of Rhys’ cock, but never too quickly or firmly, just enough to make his dick spit out more precum.    
  
“ _ Ohhhh _ , that’s right! You’ve been on the weaksauce shit. Damn. You gonna be able to handle it?” Jack asks with a smirk and quirked brow. He highly doubts it. Jack’s hand gently curls around the shaft of Rhys’ cock and twists lightly, lubricated by his precum. Rhys’ eyes roll into the back of his head and his thighs shake. He moans loudly at the touch, nearly clinging to Jack as he rests his hands on his shoulders and sobs.    
  
“ _ It feels so good _ !” Rhys wails out, his fingers curling tight into Jack’s shoulders. Jack leans closer to Rhys, pressing his lips to his ear as he gives him another single long stroke, pulling another choked wail out of Rhys.    
  
“You wanna  _ cum _ ? Huh? You wanna let it all out?” Jack mutters against Rhys’ ear, his voice lowering an octave or two teasingly. Rhys shakes hard.    
  


“Y-yes!  _ Yessss _ God! Pleasepleaseplease…  _ Daddy, please!  _ Pleaaaseeee, pleasepleaseplease let me cum daddy…” Rhys whines loudly, sobbing out at the almost overstimulation to his desperate dick. His eyes water prettily, tears streaming down his cheeks and making his brainless expression all the more better for Jack. He was so beautiful right now as a desperate mess. Yes. Keeping Rhys had been an  _ excellent _ idea.    
  
“ _ Louder _ than that, baby!” Jack’s hand clamps tight around the base of Rhys’ cock again, making him cry out in frustration and denial. “You don’t even sound like you want it! You like the idea of it, but what if I decide I wanna change my mind…” Jack’s hand uncoils, as if he would lift it away. Rhys almost howls, his hips twitching and shaking with how maddening Jack’s tease was.    
  
“ _ Please _ !” he wails out loudly, his voice still pitched, “ _ Pleasepleasepleaseplease cum! Please let me cum daddy, PLEASE!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Rhys is so pitiful sounding like this, but so incredibly beautiful in his pleasured agony. Jack reaches up to grip Rhys’ jaw tightly, squeezing into his cheeks as he looks down at him. He seems satisfied with Rhys’ expression, whiny voice and shining eyes. His dick was so hard against his belly from the combo of listening to Rhys’ delightful begging and seeing his gorgeous agony. He decides he’s satisfied and that he will finally give mercy to his ward, beginning to stroke his poor dripping, denied dick with a firm steady grip.    
  
“Let it all out then,” Jack murmurs quietly as he works his hand over him quicker than he needs to. It almost certainly overstimulates Rhys, but he’s so far gone down his blisshole that it rapidly spills him over the edge into a powerful orgasm. Rhys shrieks out his pleasure, shooting hard in Jack’s hand and making an incredible mess over his boss and on the floor of his penthouse.    
  
Rhys falls to his knees after he cums, hitting the floor hard but not even flinching as he comes down. His legs are still trembling from the power of his release and Jack laughs, amused at the sight. He holds his jizz covered hand out still, waiting for Rhys’ barely functioning brain to piece itself back together.    
  
“Ooh, I bet that felt fucking  _ great _ …” Jack sneers, trailing off as he watches Rhys tremble and shake as he comes down.    
  
“ _ Yeesssss _ daddy… thank you so fucking much…” Rhys slurs happily. His dick is still rock hard between his legs, though looking less painful and angry at the moment. His state is fully due to the drug and he would be this way for a few hours. Jack lifts his messy hand towards Rhys.   
  
“Don’t thank me yet. Don’t you have a mess to clean?”   
  
Rhys turns his head and begins to trail his tongue over Jack’s hand and fingers, swiftly cleaning up his mess without hesitation or question. He laps it up like a man dying of hunger, sucking on Jack’s digits some until he can taste no more. Jack shoves his fingers into Rhys’ mouth, making him gag a bit as he presses on his tongue.   
  
“There you go. Good boy,” Jack murmurs, eyes fixed on the rather lewd display of Rhys struggling to take his fingers. It’s only when the younger man wraps his lips around them to suck that Jack relents and stops gagging him, letting him suck at his own pace. Jack’s free hand dips between his own legs and curls around his hard dick, beginning to stroke finally. He was incredibly turned on and almost ready to ravage Rhys’ body to his heart's content.    
  
“Man I bet you were slutty even before I got my hands on you,” Jack says aloud. Rhys quickly nods his confirmation, slurping some over Jack’s fingers as he continues to suck on them. The older man had figured as much -- he wouldn’t have started taking the drug if some level of hypersexuality wasn’t already present. 

Jack had heard tales of his drug being passed around at underground clubs that attracted a certain crowd without the discerning eye that such activities required to be done responsibly. How Rhys ended up there was no concern of his, what mattered was that whatever he had done in his past it had landed him here. Rhys’ focus is entirely on him, currently, even as he drags his lips over Jack’s fingers.   
  
“Lucky me,” Jack says softly, pulling his fingers from Rhys’ lips. A string of spit trails from Rhys’ lips, quickly snapping and landing on his chin making him look even more of a beautiful mess. Jack pats the bed that he’s been sitting on invitingly.   
  
“Gonna see how long that stuff lasts for you. I think we’ll be here a while.”  
  
Rhys nods and crawls up onto Jack’s bed, sitting next to him obediently still. Rhys was obviously so eager to serve and please him and it delighted him. He was so used to brats perhaps a happy and eager service sub was the right change for him. Jack nods towards Rhys after he settles.   
  
“Lay back on the pillows. Show yourself off for me.”  
  
Rhys nods and scoots back on the massive bed towards the fancy, glowing headboard. He settles back amongst the massive pile of incredibly soft pillows, sinking in a bit before he opens his legs, hooking his hands under his knees to display himself openly for Jack as the other had ordered. Jack continued to be impressed by Rhys, incredibly pleased with how open and visible everything about Rhys’ body was.  
  
Jack’s gaze rakes over Rhys’ form, paying attention to more than the important bits. Rhys’ puffy brown nipples were pierced with cute decorative loops that Jack was almost saddened he hadn’t taken advantage of tugging when he had been teasing the younger man earlier. It was alright. It left something to play with the next time Jack toyed with him. Rhys was incredibly thin and Jack understood why his track marks were all over the place. Other than preserving his skin, obviously, his belly had little fat in it. It seemed it was Rhys’ favourite place to shoot as his belly was decorated in dark marks, his most recent injection site already beginning to bloom into a beautiful dark blue and purple bruise (that would look completely stunning on Rhys, Jack notes to himself). Getting Rhys real food and not just cum was going to be a priority. Of course he notes the replaced arm and it’s state of seeming disrepair. It wasn’t in terrible condition, but it definitely needed some work.  
  
Other than his navel also being pierced, as well as his sleeve tattoo, Rhys’ body and skin is unremarkable. Jack doesn’t even notice the small scars from childhood, He finally settles on Rhys’ face, a bit gaunt but definitely cute and beautifully brainless with his high. Jack reaches out and flicks one of Rhys’ nipples, toying with the jewelry.   
  
“Piercings, huh? Thought about getting some of these with an ex…” Jack murmurs, visions of Nisha briefly passing through his brain. What a wild woman. His lips quirk at the thought of her for a moment before he turns his attention back to Rhys.   
  
“You’d look hot with them,” Rhys said directly, keening softly at the tease from Jack’s toying.   
  
“You’d say that for any piercing I got,” Jack says cheekily, flicking the jewelry and Rhys’ nipple a bit harder. Rhys makes another soft sound.  
  
“Mmh, yes, but it’s just cause I think _you’re_ hot, but…mmh, I like piercings.”  
  
Jack’s cheeky expression remains as he tugs gently on the loop, “Yeah? You like how they feel inside you?”  
  
Jack leaves hanging in the air the implication of fucking Rhys with his pierced dick. Not that his dick was pierced, but the kid was into it so he might as well add to the horny floodgate that was his aphrodisiac.   
  
“Y-yeah… they rub on my prostate and milk my cock,” Rhys sputters at the feeling of the tug. Jack chuckles softly and draws his hands away from his nipples.   
  
“Well, I’m gonna do that without them. Maybe we can talk about it later if it makes you stupid.”  
  
“Everything makes me stupid when I’m high,” Rhys replies simply pulling a snort of humour out of Jack.   
  
“I’m sure it does, pumpkin. Now, do you want my fingers before I start wiping your brain? Not that I think you wanna wait, or anything,” Jack says with a grin as he stands and pushes his pants to the ground before crawling back onto the bed and settling onto his knees. He hovers over Rhys patiently, awaiting an answer from the too high, too horny man in his bed completely fixated on his hard dick.   
  
“Uhm… I don’t need em if you don’t wanna wait,” Rhys says a bit slowly, his focus elsewhere. Jack snaps his fingers and Rhys looks up at him immediately.   
  
“Not what I asked. I’m not worried about what you _need_ , because that’s _cock_. What do you _want_ , Rhys?”  
  
Rhys shudders and whimpers some before he answers with a sputter, “I-If I have the choice…No, I don’t want em. Fuck me..”  
  
Spoken like a true bottom, complete with drawn out pauses. Jack’s lips spread into a knowing smile, “That’s what I thought. Turn over, ass up.”  
  
Rhys obeys quickly and without hesitation. He shifts, finally dropping his legs before rolling onto his belly and shoving his bubbly, perky ass up into the air shamelessly. Jack scoots up behind him, grabbing each wobbly cheek in each hand and spreading him open and examining his hole with a careful eye. After a moment, he lets the cheeks go and gives each side a rough few slaps, leaving twin pink hand prints on Rhys’ skin and making the younger man jolt and whine. Rhys opens his legs a bit more, almost as if he were trying to invite Jack to move just a bit quicker. It works, this time, for Jack is impatient. He drops his cock between Rhys’ cheeks, grinding slick over his hole teasingly.   
  
“So eager! Makin me wanna sink my dick in one push. Can you handle it?”  
  
“Yeah! I can,” Rhys says quickly, pressing back against Jack, seemingly trying to get Jack inside of him as quickly as possible. The older man doesn’t make him wait. He grips tight to Rhs’ ass with one hand, spreading him back open slightly while using his other to feed his dick into him. The younger man’s hole is slick and soft from the drug and parts easily under him, letting him slide deep into Rhys’ hot insides. Indeed he presses into him with one stroke, humming low at the tight heat that surrounds him. Rhys keeps his hips pressed back tight against Jack for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of him inside for a moment.   
  
“ _Oh my fucking God, yes!”_ _  
_ _  
_Jack laughs and begins to roll his hips, groaning as he moves. The way Rhys sounds as he fucks him goes straight to his dick. He gives his ass another rough swat before gripping his waist tightly for leverage.  
  
“Oooh, fuck! You got a _good_ hole, baby!”  
  
Rhys wails as Jack pulls his hips back and shoves them forward again, fucking him hard and deep, almost selfishly. Jack knows he doesn’t need to worry about Rhys’ pleasure - the drug is potent enough that Jack taking what he wants is enough to drive Rhys crazy. Such is the beauty of an aphrodisiac.   
  
“T- _thank youuu_ ~” Rhys slurs as Jack pumps into him. His fingers are curled desperately in the sheets of Jack’s bed, unable to do more than take what Jack is giving him.   
  
“Don’t thank me just yet, kitten. Gonna make you gape…”   
  
Rhys’ voice increases in volume with every stroke, whimpering at Jack’s words. He seems fueled by them, quickly reduced to a babbling mess.   
  
“ _Ruin_ me! I only wanna fit _you_!”  
  
Jack’s fucking becomes ruthless rapidly, slapping his hips hard against Rhys and driving the other man down into the bed. It was a fucked up positive feedback loop, the two men feeding off of each other's desperate, hot energy. Jack is pushed by Rhys’ wonton desire, shamelessly open and _wanting_ due to the drug, his inhibitions obliterated in favour of begging for pleasure from his idol. Rhys is fed by Jack’s ruthlessness, his hard and fast pace and the brutality of his words. The two lose themselves in the heat of the scene, slick bodies moving together towards climax.   
  
“ _Ah_ , fuck you’re so god damned slutty. Gonna do whatever the fuck I want to you,” Jack growls out, keeping up his rough pace. Rhys squeezes around him beautifully, drawing a long moan out of him.   
  
“I’m gonna cum!” Rhys cries out, his words only partially muffled by Jack’s hips shoving him forward.   
  
“Go on, then! I’m gonna keep fucking you,” Jack replies sharply, slapping Rhys’ ass once more. Rhys does indeed cum again, squeezing tightly around Jack’s dick as he shoots into his sheets pitifully. Jack slows his pace down to a crawl as Rhys trembles and shakes under him, but rapidly builds back to a quicker one once he starts to come down.   
  
“Ooh that sounded better than the first one,” Jack purrs down at him. Rhys almost fusses in reply, his voice a slurred warble thick with pleasure and pitched by overstimulation.   
  
“S’cause you’re fuckin meee…”  
  
“Hell yeah it is. You’re gonna milk me dry…” Jack groans, feeling his own release beginning to rapidly approach. He indulges in Rhys’ body, especially now that the younger man had cum once from his fucking. Rhys had cum a lot - more than Jack had, by far.   
  
“Y-yes! Give me every drop!! _Breed me_!”  
  
Jack’s hips snap against Rhys’ at that, hissing through his teeth as that plea goes straight to his dick. It doesn’t take long for Jack to cum, burying himself deep into Rhys as he releases and pumps him full. Rhys cums with him, shooting again into the sheets and furthering his mess. They stay together for a moment, both panting and fighting to catch their breath as they come down. Jack unceremoniously pulls himself out of Rhys’ body, spanking both cheeks of his ass again until they’re pink before he settles back.   
  
“God _damn_ that was fucking good…” Jack mutters under his breath, sighing again. Rhys trembles in front of him, flat on his belly and overstimulated but still obviously painfully aroused by the drug.   
  
“A-am I good…?” Rhys questions quietly, his voice still pitched up as he openly fishes for praise. Jack laughs some, giddy from his orgasm and the rush of being so rough and regarded so fondly by his charge.   
  
“Yeah, kitten. You’re good. Did I scratch that itch for you? Or do you still want more?”  
  
Jack knew the answer already, and Rhys didn’t fail to deliver to his expectations, “M-more… I need more. Please…”

  
Jack shakes his head as if he’s chastising Rhys, finding him  _ silly _ for being exactly the way Jack wanted him. The older man sighs and rolls his shoulders, cracking his neck and fingers one more time before he regards Rhys with a hungry and almost predatory stare that Rhys can’t see.    
  
“Alright, slut. Turn over then.”


End file.
